


Return to the Scene of the Crime

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Return to the Scene of the Crime

**Title:** Return to the Scene of the Crime  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #34: Gringotts  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Harry used to hate Gringotts.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Return to the Scene of the Crime

~

Harry sighed as they followed the goblin. “I hate Gringotts.”

“I know,” Draco muttered. “Relax, they’ve forgiven you for breaking in during the war.”

Harry gulped as they passed glaring goblins. Something told him that wasn’t strictly true.

The goblin left them in the vault. “So why am I here?” Harry asked when they were alone.

Draco smirked. “Money,” he purred, shoving Harry against a wall. “It’s sexy. Plus it’s time you get over your aversion to Gringotts.”

When they emerged, dishevelled, an hour later, Harry had to admit that Draco’s methods had merit. He could come to like Gringotts.

~


End file.
